fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Lord
|rōmaji=Fantomu Rōdo |symbol= |master=Jose Porla |s-class mages=Gajeel Redfox Aria Juvia Lockser Sol Totomaru |type=Legal Guild (Disbanded)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 19 |location=Phantom Lord Building (Oak Town) Phantom Lord Headquarters }} The Phantom Lord Guild ( Fantomu Rōdo) was one of the strongest guilds in Earth Land, before its disbandment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 9-10 Location Phantom Lord, unlike most other guilds, possessed multiple buildings and branches, one of its representative bases was situated in Oak Town,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 5 and its real headquarters was located in the countryside again not far from Oak Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 9 History Geoffrey, former Guild Master of Blue Skull and Phantom Lord's founder, decided to create the guild in the year X686. He founded Phantom Lord because he wanted a guild that could stand against Fairy Tail because he held a grudge against its four founding members: Mavis Vermillion, Precht Gaebolg, Yuri Dreyar, and Warrod Sequen.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Page 17 Phantom Lord was already renowned several years before the rise of Fairy Tail, although Fairy Tail eventually came to be considered the strongest in Fiore. The rivalry between these two guilds was reignited in the year X778 during the annual meeting of the Guild Masters. After the Masters had gotten a bit drunk, Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master, started bragging about his guild and all of the Mages part of it. This caused the similarly drunk Jose Porla to try to compete his guild against Makarov's. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, something which angered Makarov, with the both of them starting to fight. The battle ended with Makarov the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose never again attending a regular meeting, and in the beginning of his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail and of his guild's rivalry with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine Strength Phantom Lord was a renowned guild, said to possess unsurpassed Magic, skills and resources, and was considered to be as powerful as its long-lasting rival, Fairy Tail. Despite this being untrue, with it having eventually succumbed to Fairy Tail during the Guild War which Phantom itself had started, it was still a considerably powerful guild. Its Guild Master, Jose Porla, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 15 was said to hold an amount of Magic Power equal to Makarov Dreyar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 16 and was able to easily overpower a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber, although she was already critically injured when facing him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 7-15 while at the same time remotely overpowering the majority of Fairy Tail's members through his shades. The guild had five S-Class Mages in its ranks: Aria, Juvia Lockser, Sol and Totomaru made up the elite team Element 4, while Gajeel Redfox, acting on his own, was said to be the most formidable member under Jose himself and was fearfully reputed for his use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Said group didn't seem to be as powerful as Fairy Tail's own S-Class Mages, considering that their defeat happened when Fairy Tail's top members Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan were absent,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 14 but could nonetheless hold its own against Mages considered worthy of the S-Class,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16-17 namely Natsu Dragneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 20 Gray FullbusterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 15 and Elfman Strauss; Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 20 the first one, who has proven himself on several occasions as particularly strong even among the top S-Class candidates of Fairy Tail, was also brought on the verge of defeat first by Aria,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 8-9 and then by Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 13 Phantom Lord was also said to have a lot of members, likely more than Fairy Tail itself. Members *'Note:' The statuses of the guild's members are the statuses they had within the guild at the time it was disbanded, not their current status. Magic & Equipment Equipment Phantom Lord's headquarters came with a series of remarkable mechanical devices. It could sprout gigantic legs to be moved around in midair, crossing over long distances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-17 In addition, it came equipped with specific features thought for battle, which made it a real, dangerous weapon capable of mass-destruction. Such features included a built-in Jupiter cannon, capable of firing powerful beams of compressed MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 18-29 at given intervals of time,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 11 and, most notably, the possibility to turn the whole structure into a gigantic robot,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 3-7 which, surprisingly, was a Mage itself, able to cast a spell as powerful as Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 12-13 Phantom Lord Jupiter.jpg| |link=Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.jpg| |link=Phantom Lord Headquarters#Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds Category:Needs Help